Stomp-dora's Box/Script
Stomp-dora’s Box Season 3, Episode 10 (Opening shot; fade in to the outside of Stompy’s home at daytime. Cut to the inside; he is moving a rug toward the door and sets it down there. Next, he moves to a bookshelf and tidies up the books that have been misplaced. Third, he puts a toy airplane into a toy chest. He reacted in surprise when he heard his friends come in --- Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, and Lulu. The tiger is holding a red ball.) * Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu “Ni hao, Stompy!” * Stompy “Ni hao, everyone!” * Hoho “What are you up to?” * Stompy “I’m just cleaning up.” (He grabs a pillow and fluffs off the dust on it.) * Rintoo “Yuck. Wouldn’t you rather play instead?” * Stompy “Guys, I really want to, but I promised myself that I clean up. I’ll come outside to play when I’m finished.” * Kai-Lan “Wow. That’s really responsible of you, Stompy.” (Hoho gets confused.) * Hoho “Kai-Lan. What does responsible mean?” * Kai-Lan “Being responsible means doing the most important things first before playing.” * Hoho “Oh.” (smiling) “That makes sense.” * Rintoo “Come on, guys! Let’s go play.” (He leaves the house, leaving the others confused.) * Lulu “Well, I don’t think I want to leave Stompy to do this job alone.” * Tolee “Yeah. We can help, right, Stompy?” * Stompy “But don’t you guys want to go out and play? I’m sure I can handle cleaning up by myself.” * Lulu “We’re friends. And friends help each other.” * Stompy “Well...sure! Come on.” (Rintoo enters.) * Rintoo “Guys? What’s going on?” (The others grabbed brooms.) * Kai-Lan “We’re going to help Stompy clean up his house.” * Rintoo (sighs) “You know what? I guess I can help as well.” * Kai-Lan “What are we waiting for? Let’s clean.” (Dissolve to a while later; toys/papers/crayons still scatter all over the floor. Now, only Rintoo is absent.) * Hoho “Wow. I didn’t think cleaning up would take this long.” * Stompy “In my house, cleaning takes a while.” * Lulu “I bet it’ll take less time if we had the animatronics to help.” * Stompy “Oh, them. Are they coming?” * Kai-Lan “They couldn’t make it. They’re at a comic con convention.” * Tolee “I wonder where that is.” * Stompy (looks around) “Wait a sec. Where’s Rintoo?” (Cut to outside the house; said tiger plays happily with his ball, laughing. He kicks far...and it crashes through the window. Rintoo gasps and runs inside.) * Rintoo “Sorry, guys. Should’ve kicked it that hard.” (Stompy gives him a broom.) * Stompy “Here you go.” * Rintoo “Wait! I need my ball.” (Before he could grab it, the elephant tosses it through the broken window.) * Rintoo “Oh come on! I was about to do my best kick ever!” * Stompy “Well, it’s important that you help a friend with clean-up.” * Rintoo “You did most of the work.” * Stompy “I don’t see someone helping out…” (eyeing Rintoo) “...Rintoo.” * Rintoo (sighs) “Fine.” (He walks off with the broom.) * Stompy “Good.” (He walks toward his closet and surveys the neatness inside.) * Stompy “What is...that?” (The elephant reaches out and sets down a box on the floor; it is dark purple with several red stars all over it, except on the lid. On it is a large dark brown circle with six red Xs inside.) * Stompy “This is weird.” (The others approached him.) * Kai-Lan “What’s happening?” * Hoho “What’s that box?” * Stompy “It’s obviously not mine. I don’t remember having this in my closet.” * Lulu “Maybe someone put it in there.” * Rintoo “I’ll bet it’s one of Medley’s evil plans to put a curse on your house.” * Tolee (sighs) “Rintoo, there’s no way Medley would just give people random and creepy boxes.” * Kai-Lan “Let’s not jump to conclusions here, guys. Let’s go to Medley and other bad guys we know to make sure they have nothing to do with this box.” (Cut to Medley and Gene’s lair. Both sulked at the friends.) * Medley (sourly) “Of course I have nothing to do with this box! And neither does Gene.” * Gene (giddily) “Though I have to admit, that box looks pretty darn cool!” * Rintoo (suspiciously, advancing toward Gene) “So you’re saying you did it. Am I right?” (Stompy pulls on his tail.) * Stompy (to Rintoo) “Can you just stop it already? We don’t know if they’re telling the truth or not.” * Medley (sourly) “Uh, yes. I most certainly am not lying when I said I have nothing to do with that box.” * Gene “And neither do I. So, do us a favor; get your stinky little hindquarters out of here.” (Cut to the gang meeting up with Sierra and Walcott near a marsh.) * Rintoo (suspiciously, to the evil duo) “Does this box look familiar to both of you, or are you gonna act like this box never rang any bells to you?” (Hoho facepalms.) * Kai-Lan “Rintoo, I think you should let me ask the questions.” * Sierra (sourly) “First of all, I have no idea what that box is. Second, if you’re gonna go around accusing villains, do it somewhere else but here.” * Walcott “Obviously, we have nothing to do with that box.” (Jumpsnare near a tree.) * Jumpsnare “What do you mean? I’ve never seen this box in my life.” (The Stink Bugs sitting on a tire.) * Lemon “You creeps literally got the wrong people.” (Seamere at a pizza restaurant.) * Seamere (sourly) “Th-That box is just d-downright ugly. I d-don’t even want to t-take a s-s-second look a-at it.” (Rintoo gets in his face.) * Rintoo (suspiciously, to the serpent animatronic) “Are you sure?” * Seamere (sighs, irritated) “Yes. I-I’m sure.” * Rintoo “But you sound nervous. Right?” * Seamere (sourly) “Th-That’s how I talk. I-I can’t h-help it.” * Kai-Lan “Well, we are so sorry to interrupt. Come on, guys.” (She and her friends left. Cut to them approaching the ghosts’ lair.) * Rintoo “Kai-Lan. I doubt Kerogine would know anything about the box.” * Stompy “Yeah. What would he know?” * Lulu “I’m sure Kai-Lan knows what she’s doing. And besides, Kerogine and Phantabus have things no one else has.” * Tolee “They know when things would turn out okay or not. Or when evil is going to strike.” * Hoho “That’s true, because I don’t know anyone else who would predict the future.” * Kai-Lan “Let’s just go and see what they have to say about the box. You’ll never know. This box could be a good-luck charm or a curse. Who knows?” (They approached the door and Kai-Lan knocks. Instantly, the door opens and they entered. Kerogine approaches from the shadows.) * Kerogine “Why, hello, everyone.” * Kai-Lan “Ni hao.” * Kerogine (sees the box Stompy is holding) “Oh, that’s very strange.” * Stompy “Tell me about it.” * Kerogine “Where did that come from?” * Stompy “It was in my closet. I don’t know how it got there.” * Tolee “So that’s why we came to see you.” * Hoho “We want to know if that box means something to you.” * Kerogine “I see. Now...let me take a closer look at it.” (He eyes the box suspiciously. Just then, a ring of red and brown light circles his eyes for a brief second and his face holds an expression of disbelief and shock.) * Kerogine “Oh, this is not good.” * Lulu “What is it?” * Rintoo “But you haven’t seen what’s inside it yet.” (takes the box) “Here, let me open it.” (Just then, Phantabus comes out of the shadows and snatches the box away from the tiger.) * Phantabus “Don’t even do it!” * Rintoo “What?” * Kerogine “This will sound a bit silly to all of you, but that box...you must never open it.” * Hoho “Why?” * Tolee “Not even a peek?” * Kerogine “No. Please, listen to us. You must never open that box.” * Phantabus “There is something in it that should never be released into this world. I don’t want to say what it is, but it’s not very good.” * Stompy “Are they evil spirits?” * Phantabus “Please! Don’t try to push the subject further.” * Hoho “Is it really that bad?” * Kerogine “Listen. We do not want to say what’s inside the box. You might not like what would happen if you open it.” (Stompy looks at the box again.) * Phantabus “So, tell us, young elephant; where did you find that box?” * Stompy “In my closet. I don’t even know how it got there.” * Phantabus “And you didn’t open it, right?” * Stompy “Nope.” * Phantabus “Good.” * Stompy “But does this box mean anything else to you guys besides what’s in it?” * Kerogine “Well, you did say that box was in your house, right?” * Stompy “Yes.” * Kerogine “And you didn’t know it was there until today, correct?” * Stompy “Yes.” (The ghosts take another closer look at the box. Then, they reacted with shock.) * Kerogine “Then...you might not have knew about the...adult hippopotamus that lived in that house before you.” * Stompy “Wait. Someone lived in that house before I did?” * Kerogine “It’s no lie. That hippo lived in that house before you lived there. A few years ago, she discovered the box. She didn’t know why it looked so strange, so she asked the town’s psychic about the strange box. The psychic said that the box contains dangerous spirits and that it should never be opened. But...being quite an ignorant fool she is, the box opened. And well...she paid the price for her ignorance.” (All but him and his light blue partner gasped.) * Hoho “What happened after that?” * Kerogine “Nobody really knows what happened to her since that day. Some believe she ran away for some reason, while others believed she got kidnapped.” * Tolee “Did they manage to find her?” * Kerogine “Unfortunately, the victim was never found. Her sudden disappearance caused her friends and family to worry, so they formed a search party to find the missing hippo. Days and days passed, until...yes, they were able to find her. She was in a cabin that was along the outskirts of the city.” * Stompy “Is she okay?” * Kerogine “She was not. They only found what remains of her.” (The kids gasped, fear and shock on their faces.) * Hoho “So...she’s…?” * Kerogine “Yes. Very unfortunate for her to suffer that way.” * Stompy “That’s terrible.” * Phantabus “Yes. Very tragic. But you promise to never open that box?” * Stompy “Yes. I promise.” (Dissolve to the kids at the park; Stompy still has the box. He shakes it a bit.) * Stompy “I know I’m not allowed to open it, but what could be inside it?” * Rintoo “Then just open it.” * Stompy “No. Kerogine and Phantabus just told me that I should never open it.” * Hoho “But aren’t you just a little bit curious? So much that you really want to open it?” * Stompy “I do! Wait...what? Oh, nice try, guys.” (to Tolee and Lulu) “You see what Rintoo and Hoho are doing right now?” * Lulu “Just don’t listen to them.” * Tolee (approaching the box) “Here, why don’t you let us handle it?” (Stompy moves the box.) * Stompy “No! I bet curiosity is gonna control you and cause you to open the box. Now here’s my final warning; Stay --- away --- from --- the --- box!” (Lulu and Tolee backed away a bit at his sudden outburst.) * Lulu “Okay. We promise we won’t do it.” (Just then, Rintoo quickly snatches the box from Stompy’s grip.) * Stompy “Hey!” (Rintoo runs off laughing and holding the box over his head.) * Rintoo “I got it!” (half-crazed laugh) “Hoho, I got it!” (Stompy gets in front of him.) * Stompy “I’ll have to stop you right there, sir!” * Rintoo “Aw, come on, Stompy!” * Stompy “No.” (Hoho walks over.) * Hoho “You’re acting like that’s your secret box.” * Stompy “No I am not.” (Hoho tries to open the box, but Stompy holds the box to himself.) * Hoho “Aw, come on. We’re curious. And besides, we love secrets.” * Stompy “You want to tell your secrets and then I’ll tell you some of mine?” * Rintoo “Totally! Hmmm...secretly...I’m a little bit crazy.” * Stompy “Woah. I’ll never look at you the same way again, Rintoo. Gosh.” (Hoho clears his throat and taps on the box.) * Stompy “Tell me some more secrets.” * Rintoo “Okay. I love the color purple, I shower with the curtain open, I have an imaginary friend named Boo-Boo-Bear, I don’t like the color yellow, which is weird because my fur is yellow. That’s all I have.” * Hoho “Okay. My turn. I prefer chocolate ice cream over vanilla, I sometimes sleep in my closet, I am a middle triplet, and I talk to flowers when I’m upset. That’s about it.” * Stompy “Gasp. I never would’ve guessed…” * Hoho “Now can you open the box?” * Stompy “No way! Didn’t you hear what Kerogine and Phantabus said? This box is not supposed to be opened! It should never be opened!” (turns away) “And I hope it says that way. It’s obvious you don’t know the story of...Pandora’s Box.” * Rintoo “What?” * Hoho “Pandora? How did the story go?” * Stompy “Pandora was given a box that is full of all of the evils in the world. When she opens it, all the evils flew out. She tries to close it, but there was one good thing that she had left in there.” * Rintoo “Why did she open it?” * Stompy “Because it was out of curiosity.” (Rintoo and Hoho exchange looks, beginning to understand more.) * Rintoo “Okay. That kinda makes sense.” (The elephant gets closer to the two.) * Stompy “Maybe if you’ve seen what is actually inside this box, you’d know why it should never be opened. Whatever is inside is a huge mystery to everyone and I better make sure it’s never opened! I’ve been told it’s never opened, and nobody should do it.” (Hoho tries to open it, but Stompy swipes it away.) “No one! Not even...Kerogine and Phantabus.” * Hoho “Okay.” (Tolee, Lulu, and Kai-Lan walk over to the three.) * Kai-Lan “Stompy. Rintoo. Hoho. Don’t you guys want to play butterfly ball with us?” * Tolee “We were wondering why you were taking so long.” * Stompy “Sorry. I just want to make sure no one tries to open the box.” (Cut to frame all but Rintoo and the mysterious box.) * Stompy “But I am constantly on the alert. You’ll never know when someone’s going to…” (And he gasps when he discovers that the box is gone. Cut to Rintoo running and laughing while carrying the box, but then he bumps into one infuriated elephant.) * Stompy “Rintoo, what do you think you’re doing?! No one is supposed to open that box, so hand it over!” (He grabs for the box, but Rintoo pulls it to himself. Cut to each speaker as they pull at the box.) * Rintoo “But Stompy ---” (straining) “--- I must know what’s inside!” * Stompy “No, Rintoo! That box has something dangerous in there that should never be released into this world!” * Rintoo “Come on, just a peek?” * Stompy “Didn’t you hear what Kerogine and Phantabus said?! That box is to never be opened!” (Rintoo and Stompy strain as they fight over the box. Just then, Stompy stops.) * Stompy (icily) “So...it has come to this.” (takes the box away) “And you have no idea of the dangers that lurk in this box!” (turns to Rintoo) “Get this through your head, Rintoo, or should I say, Sir Likes-To-Cause-Trouble-A Lot; the box should never, and I repeat, never be opened! If I see you trying to open it one more time, we won’t be friends anymore!” * Rintoo “But...we’re supposed to be…” (eyes get big and sad) “...friends forever.” (approaching Stompy slowly) “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. I know the box should not be opened. I promise I won’t act like that again.” * Stompy “Well...I guess I can’t be upset with you over this any longer. After all, this box holds very interesting things. I mean, how can you resist the greatest mystery ever?” * Rintoo “I don’t know…” (holds out paw) “...So are we friends again?” * Stompy “Totally.” (The others approach.) * Lulu “Good to see you guys friends again.” * Kai-Lan “Yes.” (She looks at the sky and notices Mr. Sun is setting.) * Tolee “And it looks like it’s getting late.” * Hoho “Yeah. We should head home.” (Cut to nighttime at Stompy’s home, then inside as Stompy lays in bed with the box sitting on the shelf next to his bed.) * Stompy “What could be in that box that Phantabus and Kerogine warned me not to open? They did say there’s something evil inside it, so what could it be? Maybe it’s a cursed jewel.” (goes a bit deeper in the blankets) “Or maybe there’s a portal inside that takes you into an alternate dimension.” (even deeper, sounding a bit fearful) “Or maybe there’s a small mutant inside that can turn into a huge beast once it’s angered!” (shivers) “Or even worse! Maybe it’s the ghost of that hippo lady that got her life taken away simply by opening that box!!” (He screams and looks at the box.) * Stompy “I know it’s none of my business, but...I have to know what’s inside it. What’s that box anyway? Is it supposed to protect me...or…?” (Sighing to himself, he picks up the box from the shelf and looks at it for a bit.) * Stompy “Okay, you know what? I don’t think I can take this anymore. I have to find out what’s in this box.” (He takes in a couple of deep breaths. Slowly and carefully, he reaches for the lid and very sluggishly, lifts the lid up for a bit. He cringes as he does this.) * Stompy “Okay...no explosions so far…” (He continues to lift the lid up and cautiously opens one eye to look down inside the box. All he found is a…) * Stompy “Lightbulb?” (Cut to said object, then back to a slightly disappointed elephant.) * Stompy “Wow. All that worrying over a lightbulb? Just how can that pose a threat to the world?” (He closes the box and puts it back on the shelf. After that, he climbs back onto the bed and goes back to sleep.) * Stompy “Heh. A lightbulb. Really? Nothing dangerous about that, right?” (Pan to the box. Suddenly, a red glow surrounds it and it begins to vibrate violently. Fade to black.) (Fade in to Kai-Lan sleeping. She wakes up to the sound of metal clanging. Hearing that, she gets out of bed and runs toward the kitchen.) * Kai-Lan “Hello?” (Silence. She looks around a bit.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye?” (She was shocked to find him walking into a dark room.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye, what is ---?” (She gasps when the door closes. Kai-Lan knocks on it a few times.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye?” (Said person walks in, concerned.) * Yeye “Kai-Lan? What is it?” * Kai-Lan “Yeye? But...you were in there.” * Yeye “What do you mean? I was in the garden the whole time.” (The girl stood looking confused and terrified as Yeye leaves the scene; she thinks for a bit.) * Kai-Lan “It couldn’t have been…” (Gasp.) “...Oh no!” (She runs out of the kitchen. Cut to Stompy in a color-changing vortex and being held by large wires that resembles a hand. He tries to break free from the grip.) * Stompy “Let...me go!” (Zoom out a bit to frame who is hold him. It is the same lightbulb found the box last night. Handfuls of changes have appeared on it, though; it appears to stand ten-feet tall, has swirly wires and a zig-zag wire for eyes and a mouth, respectively, loose wires serve as arms and legs for the monster. It will be named Voltong.) * Stompy (looking up at the monster) “Let me go now!” * Voltong “HA! Why should I?! That’s what you get for opening that box!” * Stompy “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I should’ve opened that box!” * Voltong “Really? You’re gonna have to do better than that, kiddo! I’m not letting you go!” * Stompy “Why not?!” (Zoom out further to frame Kai-Lan, Hoho, Rintoo, Tolee, and Lulu approaching the monster. Cut to them stopping and getting a good look at the large lightbulb.) * Hoho “Wow! A lightbulb?” * Tolee “And it’s huge!” * Lulu “Do you think it’s dangerous?” * Rintoo (smiling) “Maybe this guy can light up the whole planet!” * Tolee “Rintoo, honestly, we should be concerned and afraid about this!” * Kai-Lan “What’s a giant lightbulb doing here?” (Cut to Stompy.) * Stompy “Oh, Kai-Lan! And everyone else! Thank goodness you’re here!” * Lulu “Stompy! What’s going on?” (The monster looked down at the five. Cut to him and Stompy.) * Voltong “Oh. Are those you pathetic little pals?” * Stompy “They’re not pathetic! And yes, those are my friends! Now let me go!” * Voltong “Whatever.” * Stompy “Just let me go! Please?” * Voltong “Ha! Never in a million years, crazy!” * Stompy “But I said please.” * Voltong “That’s not going to work.” (Cut to the five down below.) * Rintoo “Seriously, why is there a huge talking lightbulb here?” (At that moment, Kerogine and Phantabus arrived on the scene.) * Kerogine “Stompy, what have you done?” * Lulu “Huh?” * Phantabus “He opened the box, even when we told him not to!” (Cut to the troubled elephant.) * Stompy “I’m sorry, Kerogine and Phantabus! I guess curiosity got the better of me!” (Back to the ghosts; the kids approached them.) * Lulu “What can you ghosts do?” * Kerogine “Hold on. I’ve got an idea.” (Cut to him, Voltong, and Stompy.) * Kerogine “I demand you release the elephant. Release him...now!” (eyes glow) “Release the elephant, Voltong!” (Said monster backs away a bit when he saw the eyes glow.) * Voltong “What?” * Kerogine “I said…” (eyes glow brighter, then turn red) “...release...the elephant...now.” * Stompy (to Voltong) “You heard the ghost! Let me go!” * Voltong (suddenly angry, to Kerogine) “Why, look at you now! You think you can scare me with eyes like those! But noooooooo, it seems like you’re too scared to fight me, right?” (The purple ghosts gets angrier and comes closer to Voltong, his eyes now glowing a darker red.) * Kerogine (in a dark voice) “You better release him, or else…” * Voltong “HA! Or else what?” (His silly question is answered when a red aura surrounds Kerogine’s body. It gets bigger the angrier he gets. Still no slight reaction to the lightbulb monster.) * Voltong “Hmph...still doesn’t scare me.” (Phantabus suddenly appears in front of the monster’s face.) * Phantabus “Listen to what Kerogine says. You better let go of Stompy, and you better do what he says. Otherwise he’ll use his special attack on you!” * Voltong “Humph...what’s so special about his special attack?” * Phantabus (smirking) “Oh, you’ll see…” (to Voltong) “Now say one more rude remark to him, I dare you!” (The lightbulb looks a bit confused, but then he smirked.) * Voltong “HA! If you insist! Hey Kerogine, I think you’re the biggest, weirdest, stupidest, dumbest, ugliest, and scariest dirt bag I’ve ever laid my massive eyes on! And plus, I bet the only reason you’re purple is because you’ve accidentally bathed in purple hair dye and you tried so hard to get the dye off, but you’re stupid enough to realize that hair dye stains.” (The purple ghost’s scowl becomes more terrifying, which does not scare Voltong in the slightest.) * Voltong “And I bet you becoming a ghost was a mistake. Perhaps your dad tried some kind of magic spell that accidentally turns you into a ghost. HA! Typical fathers! Am I right?” (The elephant is heard laughing at all the ridiculousness.) * Stompy “I’m sorry Kerogine, but that just sounds pretty funny!” * Voltong “Quiet, you fool!” (Just then, the sky and ground turned dark red and the clouds black. Cut to Kerogine, still holding the scowl, then to the kids and Phantabus. The smaller ones gather around the light blue dude.) * Tolee (frightened) “What’s going on?” * Phantabus “This is what happens when Kerogine is really angry.” * Kai-Lan “Is he going to destroy something out of anger? I don’t like to see my friends do something like that.” * Phantabus “But wait! It’s actually going to do some good.” * Rintoo “What do you mean?” * Phantabus “Just watch.” (Cut to the monster, looking at the sky. He glares back at Kerogine.) * Voltong “What do you think you’re doing, putting a curse on the whole planet?” (Just then, Voltong starts to feel himself shrink slowly.) * Voltong “What the?! Wait! What is going on?!” (Stompy smiles to himself, then glares at the monster.) * Stompy “You’re about to be taught a lesson, mister.” * Voltong “What?! NO! NOOOOO!!!!!” (He continues to shrink until he is roughly the size of an ant. The environment goes back to its normal coloration.) * Voltong “HEY! I’m ant-sized now!” (Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho look closely at him.) * Rintoo “How does it feel being an ant, huh?” * Tolee (mocking) “Not very fun now, is it?” * Hoho (mocking) “Hope you like being tiny.” (Stompy comes in as well.) * Stompy “Totally, now you’ll be squished!” (A purple hand reaches in and grabs tiny Voltong; Kerogine holds him.) * Voltong “Kerogine! I’m sorry! Please, just let me go!” * Kerogine “I’ll let you go this time. Next time, I won’t go easy on you.” * Voltong “No, please! You have to punish me! Please, I’ll do whatever you say!” * Kerogine “Okay, fine. I’ll punish you.” (The elephant approaches him.) * Stompy “Kerogine, I hope you’re not mad at me for opening that box. I was just really curious.” * Kerogine “Curiosity can get the better of you. But don’t worry, Stompy. It happens to everyone.” * Stompy “Really? Wow. So...what can we do about, uh, Voltong?” * Kerogine “I think…” (smirking) “...you should punish him.” (Stompy looks at him with confusion then at Voltong with an ominous glare and smile. Dissolve to the lightbulb trying to hold a broom.) * Voltong “This is the worst punishment ever!” (Zoom out to frame Stompy sitting on his bed and playing with a paddle ball.) * Stompy “Well, you did say you’d do whatever I ask you to.” (Voltong groans and tries to wipe off the dust from the floor. Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts